


A Fairytale Beginning

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, werewolves are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Kurt lives alone in the woods and one day happens upon an injured werewolf. Meet cute fairytale style with a happy ending!





	A Fairytale Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill: Klaine prompt! Kurt lives alone in a cabin in the woods where he hunts and keeps to himself. One day he runs into Blaine a young werewolf from the nearby pack.

The crisp new snow lay in drifts around the cabin, crunching with each satisfying step as Kurt made his way out into the woods to catch his dinner. The sun was just beginning to peek over the mountain top sending the illusion of a warm glow over the glistening landscape and Kurt took it all in with a heavy sigh.

Yes, he wanted to be exactly where he was. He’d chosen this solitary life after the loss of Finn and then his father. He’d learned to hunt and fish as a child, and while he’d once scoffed at the idea that he’d ever use those skills, he was grateful now his father had forced him to learn. Yes, he was here by design and it was a beautiful place, but Kurt was lonely. It was hard not to be when he was so cut off from the rest of the world. Even still, Kurt knew he couldn’t go back to the hustle and bustle of New York City, or even the quaint little life that might wait for him in Lima. Kurt was a loner now and he was just going to have accept that his loneliness was in exchange for the peace he felt here.

Kurt slung his shotgun over his shoulder and hiked toward the lake where he hoped to find a deer, something that could last him a lot longer than the duck he’d shot only a few days before. If the break in the weather was luring him out, it would probably be luring the wildlife out as well.

The forest was silent aside from the sound of Kurt’s boots. Even the birds were just beginning to wake and had yet to start singing. The morning hung around Kurt full of promise, and just ahead the lake was coming into view.

Knowing he needed to stay out of sight, Kurt stayed back in the line of trees and settled down to watch and wait. That was one thing being out here had taught him, one of the most valuable things, patience. He’d gone home empty handed plenty of times and made do with what he had in the pantry, but he’d learned that patience usually paid off.

Steadily the sun rays climbed over the mountain and began to glisten in the frost on the trees and bushes, the birds began to call out to one another, and as Kurt waited he heard a rustle across the way. Quiet as can be, Kurt took his gun and aimed it into the clearing before the lake, watching and waiting to see what might emerge.

It wasn’t a deer, however. It was a wolf. A dark thing, huge really. Big enough that for a moment Kurt stopped breathing all together. It was limping, dragging its hind leg as it moved toward the edge of the lake. The, just as the fear of being seen by the creature was setting in, the beast seemed to shudder all over and it collapsed on the ground. Only it was no longer a wolf Kurt was staring at, but a young man!

He hadn’t meant to gasp aloud, but he had, and the young man whipped his head around and seemed to zero in right where Kurt was hiding. Kurt nearly dropped his gun, so there was a moment of disorientation where he righted the thing and tried to decide to lower it or keep aiming at the man on the shore. He lowered it and the young man passed straight out, a heap of nakedness and what was most certainly blood. Kurt didn’t dare move.  
Kurt waited for the man to come to again, but he didn’t. Five minutes went by, then ten, then twenty. Kurt was confused and scared out of his mind because werewolves just weren’t real! But also because the man was obviously badly hurt and Kurt was probably going to have to help him and he hadn’t the slightest idea of how to do something so bold.

Twenty five minutes later Kurt eased up from his hiding spot and made his way over to the still form of the man wolf person. He was shaking all over, but this man was injured and Kurt was clearly the only one around. So he bent down and felt for a pulse. Okay, still beating. Faintly, but it was there. And he was breathing, thank god. He was also sort of gorgeous, but it felt wrong to think such a thing while looking at someone unconscious.

“Hey,” Kurt tried, shaking the man’s shoulder the tiniest bit. Nothing. “Okay, you’re pretty banged up, so I’m just going to get you back to my cabin and clean you up and then we’ll go from there. Okay? And you aren’t going to wolf out and eat me, right?” He asked not expecting a response. However he did get what might have been a chuckle/cough from the man.

“Hey, um, I’m Kurt and I’ll be rescuing you now, alright?” He asked, still uncertain about the whole situation. 

The man nodded, his eyes cracking open just the tiniest bit. “Please.” Was all he said.

“Right.” Kurt said. He slipped his pack and gun off his back and pulled off his outer coat. This he wrapped around the man. Then he picked everything back up and managed to get the man to his feet. He was still limping and even though Kurt only knew the barest amount of first aid, his ankle looked horribly swollen. 

“Do you think you can walk? If you lean on me? It isn’t far.”

Kurt got another nod so he wrapped his arm around the man’s back and they began to make the short walk back to his cabin.

It was tough going and several times it seemed like the young man at his side wasn’t going to be able to take another step but eventually they made it to the cabin and Kurt got him settled in a chair by the fire, his injured foot propped up on the foot rest.

They didn’t talk for several long minutes while Kurt covered his guest in blankets and stoked the fire. He got an ice pack out for the ankle and a bowl of warm water and a washcloth to begin cleaning the man up, looking for other wounds.

“It mostly isn’t mine,” the man said quietly. “The blood,” he added when Kurt looked confused.

“Oh. Okay. Are you hurt anywhere else?” Kurt asked, stepping back and appraising the man. 

He shook his head. “I don’t think so. Just my ankle. And I think I might be a little dehydrated. That’s why I was trying to get to the lake.”

“Oh.” Kurt said softly.

“I guess you saw everything, didn’t you?” The man asked.

“Um. If I say yes do you turn into a wolf and eat me?” Kurt asked with a shaky laugh.

“No, but I do have to get a promise out of you. That you won’t tell anyone what you saw. No one has seen a wolf from my pack in probably fifty years, so I can’t have you out there telling people about us.”

Kurt held up his hands in front of him. “I won’t, I swear! I don’t think anyone would believe me besides.”

“Maybe they would, my kind can never be too careful. There was a time when we were hunted nearly to extinction.” the man said.

Kurt didn’t quite know how to feel about that. The man before him seemed harmless enough, but that wolf had been huge and terrifying. 

“It’s okay,” The man told him, gleaning from his silence that he wasn’t entirely for werewolf kind just yet. “I’m sure it’s a lot to take in. Thank you for helping me, though. I’m a little ways from home and was attacked by a rival pack. I’ve been alone in the woods for days just trying to make it home. I’m Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson.”

“I’m Kurt. Hummel. Kurt Hummel,” Kurt said and held out his hand. 

Blaine took his hand though he looked surprised by the gesture and they shook. “It’s really nice to meet you, Kurt.”

“It’s weird to meet you, but I’m glad I could help.” Kurt said honestly.

“I’m sure it is,” Blaine chuckled. “We don’t normally show ourselves to humans.”

Kurt sat himself opposite Blaine by the fire and crossed his arms over himself. “So,” Kurt said, drawing the word out in his awkwardness. “Do you live around here? I have to admit I sometimes hear the wolves at night, could that be your clan or whatever?”

“I don’t live far from here and it’s quite possible. I heard there was someone living out here, but we all try to give you plenty of space. We’re peaceful and just want to be left alone.” Blaine explained.

“Me too. I mean, I’m just trying to keep to myself, I wouldn’t want any harm to come to any of you, anyway. Even if it was a little intimidating seeing you in your… you know… fur.” Kurt could feel his eyes going wide at the memory, he was still shaken by the fact that he had a werewolf in his living room.  
Blaine laughed outright and it was such a warm sound that Kurt couldn’t help but smile at it a little. “Sorry, it’s just that no one from my pack would call me intimidating. I’m small for a wolf and I’m known for singing way too may show tunes and performing for the pups. I’m practically a runt, but thank you for the ego boost.”

“You like show tunes?” Kurt asked, caught off guard by the thought.

“Sure! And pop music and some oldies, I love to sing and dance. I about drove my parents crazy a few years ago because I was determined to leave the pack and go to New York to follow my dreams.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” Kurt added.

“No, it’s okay.” Blaine settled further back in his chair and a flicker of sadness crossed his face. “My brother went out to L.A. to follow his dream of being on the big screen and he was caught by hunters. It just about destroyed my parents. They’d begged him not to go, and after we lost him I just couldn’t see putting my parents through all of that all over again. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Kurt uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, reaching out to touch Blaine’s knee without thinking. “I lost my brother last year too, and then my dad. That’s how I ended up out here by myself. I was in New York with those same big dreams, but it just didn’t feel the same after losing them. My dreams changed.”

Blaine placed his hand over Kurt’s and Kurt was surprised by how much warmer he felt in just a short time. “I think it’s okay for dreams to change. Do you think you’ve found what you were looking for out here?”

Kurt leaned back, bringing his hand with him and sighed. “Most days, yes. It’s peaceful here. I’ve done some writing and some voice work which is fulfilling in a different way, but it’s very isolated. I wanted to get away from everyone, and I have, but I find myself getting lonely now and then. Not enough to go back really, but it’s there, making itself known.”

Blaine seemed to consider what Kurt had said before speaking up. “I think I know what you mean. I have friends and I have my parents, but it’s not the same, is it? I love my life but I do think I’m still missing something.”

They sat in silence after that, both looking toward the fire, thinking. Eventually Kurt realized that he’d left Blaine naked in nothing but blankets and he blushed at the thought. “I just realized I forgot to offer you something to wear. I was so worried about warming you up and making sure you weren’t badly hurt. That I’ve completely forgotten my manners. I have a closet full of clothes that I think should fit, though the pants might be a little long. And while you get dressed I’ll make some tea if you like. Are you hungry?”

“I’d love some tea, and yes, breakfast would be amazing, You’re more than kind, Kurt.” Blaine said as he stood stretching. He still limped as he walked toward the bedroom Kurt was pointing him toward, but overall he had much more color than when Kurt first saw him. 

Blaine came back dressed in red jeans that were rolled at the ankle and a white polo shirt. He took his tea and sat back by the fire while Kurt finished breakfast.

“You look almost healthy over there, how’s your ankle?” Kurt asked as he cracked eggs for an omelet.

“I’m much better, we wolves heal quickly, though my ankle my take a little more time.” Blaine admitted. He had his foot propped up again and the ice pack back on it.

“I’m so glad you weren’t hurt worse. You said a rival pack did that to you? Is that something that happens a lot?” Kurt asked, curious to know more about his strange guest.

“Oh no, thankfully the other local packs all keep to themselves. This one was passing through, though, and didn’t seem to have the same code of ethics as us. They didn’t mind roughing me up just for the fun of it because I was out alone, and as I’ve mentioned, a little on the small side, comparatively.” Blaine explained.

“That’s not right? Are they going to stick around, do you think, should we be worried?” Kurt asked, suddenly realizing that his little cabin didn’t stand much of a chance against a rogue pack of werewolves.

“Oh no, I held my ground as best I could. I don’t think they’ll be sticking around to get the backlash from my pack. They high tailed it out of there pretty quickly when I told them who I was. Our pack looks out for this forest and we’re known pretty far and wide.” Blaine said.

“Oh thank god. I was scared there for a minute. I don’t think I have much chance against them if they were able to hurt you.” Kurt shivered a little just thinking about it.

“Don’t worry, Kurt. My family has always looked out for any humans in our territory. We won’t let anyone mess with you, especially since you been so generous in helping me.”

“I’m sure anyone would have done the same.” Kurt tried to brush off the compliment.

“Not likely. It took a lot of bravery for you to approach me, even though I was passed out. I can’t imagine how scared you must have been.” Blaine told him.

Kurt could feel his cheeks going red. “It was pretty scary,” he admitted shyly.

“Yet here you are making me breakfast and being just the nicest host.” Blaine grinned at him and his smailed warmed Kurt all the way to his toes.

“It still feels like something out of a fairytale, just so you know.” Kurt confessed.

“It does for me too,” Blaine said with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

“Do you have wolf specific fairy tales?” Kurt asked, suddenly curious. Breakfast was ready so he plated the omelets and brought a plate to Blaine.

“We do,” Blaine nodded. “A lot of them revolve around a kind human helping a wolf in trouble, so this is very much out of a fairy tale for me. I know your human tales tend to skew things though. Wolves are the bad guys usually, right?”

“Right.” Kurt told him. “But I guess I’m just thinking along the lines that werewolves even exist. That’s pretty fantastical to me.”

“Is it a good surprise, do you think?” Blaine asked, his cheeks tinting pink. 

Kurt felt a flutter in his stomach as he replied. “Yes, I think so.”

“Good,” Blaine nodded and dug in to his omelet. “This is delicious, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Kurt murmured.

They fell into a companionable silence after that, eating and trading glances. When they were done Kurt took away the plates and bent to check on Blaine’s ankle.

“It’s healed!” Kurt was shocked but pleased.

“It is,” Blaine said, rotating it to try it out.

Kurt set the ice pack in the sink and came back to sit by the fire, folding his hands in his lap. He wasn’t sure what to do now, or what to say. He didn’t want to keep Blaine from returning to his pack right away if need be, but he didn’t necessarily want him to go wither. It felt a little like Blaine might just disappear if he walked out just then. Kurt didn’t want to never see him again.

“I can see you over there thinking, you know.” Blaine’s voice had a teasing quality to it that snapped Kurt back into the present.

“Oh?” He asked, a little flustered at being caught.

“Yeah, and I hope I’m not being to bold when I make a guess and say you’re worried I’m about to leave and never come back?” Blaine leaned forward in his seat, one eyebrow cocked at Kurt as if daring him to deny it.

“Well, you are a mythical creature, and you’re all healed now, so…” Kurt flapped his hand and sighed. Somehow he’d become very attached to Blaine and the wonder of it all in the short time they’d spent together. He felt a bond with Blaine that he couldn’t explain.

“I think it’s safe to say we’re friends now, and friends don’t just disappear on each other.” Blaine told him matter of factly. “Besides, we’re just getting to know each other, I’m not ready to give that up. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “That’s okay with me.”

“Good.”

“Good.” They agreed.

“I do have to be getting back for now, I need to let everyone know what happened and that I’m okay, but if you don’t mind I’d like to bring you dinner. Something tells me I deprived you of finding yours this morning.” Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled at him, his insides feeling all squirmy and happy at the same time. “I’d like that.”

“How’s Italian sound, I make a mean fettuccini.” Blaine said.

“That would be amazing.” Kurt grinned.

Blaine stood and Kurt followed suit. “I’ll be leaving as a wolf, so you can keep your clothes and I can travel faster. It’s not going to freak you out to see me change again will it?” 

“I don’t think so,” Kurt told him. He couldn’t bee one hundred percent sure it wouldn’t bother him, but Blaine was his friend now so hopefully it wouldn’t be too scary.

“Good,” Blaine said, grinning right back at Kurt. “Then I’ll just say goodbye.”

“Oh, okay yeah.”

“If this were one of my fairytales, I’d kiss you now.” Blaine said softly. “Would that be okay?”

Kurt’s face felt hot all over but somehow he managed to nod. Blaine took his hand oh so gently before leaning in slowly, so slowly to press his lips to Kurt’s. It was soft at first, like a question. Blaine’s other hand slid along Kurt’s jaw, tipping Kurt’s head to the side, and then quite without warning they deepened the kiss, warmth suffusing between them.

Blaine slipped his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and the world just tipped away. Everything was heat and passion and gone was the awkwardness from before. Kurt felt like he was made for this, made to kiss Blaine. He slipped his arms around Blaine pulling him close until they both had to stop to catch their breath.  
Kurt leaned his forehead into Blaine’s as they panted against each other’s lips. “That was…” he started.

“Yeah,” Blaine chuckled. “Unexpected.” He finished for Kurt.

“And amazing,” Kurt added.

“I have to go now, but I really don’t want to.” Blaine admitted. He did pull back eventually though. Letting Kurt slide out of his grasp slowly. “I’ll be back. Say six o’clock?”

“Sounds good,” Kurt said, wanting nothing more than to pull Blaine back in.

“I’ll leave your clothes on the porch that way I don’t have to… strip in here. In front of you. Again.” It seemed like Blaine couldn’t stop grinning now, and Kurt certainly couldn’t.

“Fair enough,” Kurt told him. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Tonight!” Blaine nodded, then he headed for the door. “I’m so glad we met, Kurt Hummel. I can’t wait to get to know you better.

“You too Blaine Anderson, see you soon!”

“See you soon!” With that, Blaine headed out the door and Kurt sat so he wouldn’t be tempted to peek at Blaine’s transformation. Once he was a wolf, Blaine howled softly and Kurt came to the door to wave him off.

Who would have ever thought he’d meet a real life werewolf, or fall for one for that matter! It was straight out of a fairy tale and one he believed would have a very good ending indeed.


End file.
